A New Kind of Armor
by FoundlingFootsteps
Summary: With a promising lead role, new living quarters, & a surprising costar, Kyoko thought she wouldn't have time to think. In an act of defiance and curiosity, she turns to the one person she thinks can distract her. Kyoko/Kijima, final pairing undecided.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat. And no, I'm not gonna try to be witty about it.

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure I'm committing fanfic suicide by starting out with this pairing, but hey, maybe there's a few people out there as crazed as me :D Also, I wrote this maybe 4 weeks before chapter 171 came out, so it might seem a tad bit off (I hadn't seen much of Kijima yet, so I had my way with his personality).

Pretty please keep an open mind while reading this. ** Lemons, ahoy!**

**

* * *

**

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_You need to._

_I'm drunk._

_You're tipsy._

_People do stupid things when they're drunk._

_Everybody needs to be a little stupid once in a while._

_But I'm not stupid._

_Tonight, you are._

"Oh what the hell." She let go and kicked resistance to the curb, deciding she'd at least enjoy her night, even if she might end up regretting it.

The drinks she had downed had supplied her with endless self confidence – though tinged with quite a bit of recklessness. She was saying the first thing that came to mind and her senses and memory were dulled. She was focusing on the here and now; yesterday didn't matter and tomorrow would be dealt with tomorrow. It was as if the alcohol had lifted the veil of a third inhabitant to her subconscious, and she was wild, impulsive, vulgar and hungry. The angels and demons were no match for this part of Kyoko.

And this part of Kyoko was currently in full control. Nothing was stopping her; nothing could stand in her way. Not purity, politeness, nor naivety could keep Kyoko from getting what she wanted tonight (even if naivety was keeping her from knowing exactly _what_ she wanted – lust would guide her easily).

Lust, god, the word hadn't entered her mind in all 17 years of her life, but it was definitely present tonight. No other word could describe the sensations pulsing through her body – or, to be specific, a _certain_ part of her body.

Kyoko smiled into the kiss she was currently enjoying, finding her acceptance of the fact that she was turned on to be somewhat of a milestone.

"Hmm?" Kijima raised an eyebrow as he murmured into her lips, "why the smile?"

Kyoko grinned, "Just thinking about how…effective you are." She said, wrapping her arms around him, eliciting a similar response from his body. Her smile widened.

Kijima's eyes narrowed before letting his hands slide from her back to her hips, then around to take a gentle hold of her backside. "_I'm_ effective?" He pressed his groin into her stomach, "You feel that?"

"It'd be a little hard not to." chimed Kyoko, giggling at her unintentional pun.

He looked down at her darkly. "I'm not playing around here."

She quickly stifled her giggles and imitated his serious expression, "Well I should hope not."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly in amusement. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "Then you know where this is going."

With a confidence unbeknownst to her, she leaned into his ear and playfully matched his whispers, "Your apartment, hopefully – this sidewalk is far too exposed."

A short drive (in which Kijima had extreme difficulty keeping his attention on the road) later, and they were slowly and erratically making their way up to his apartment. Slowly, because they couldn't seem to keep from shoving each other into every other wall to assault each other's mouths.

For maybe the fourth time, Kyoko was pressed up between two hard surfaces; a wall and Kijima. The latter jerked his head to this left. "This' my door."

She looked to her right contemplatively before shoving them both around, trapping Kijima against the door. She looked up at him, "Keys?"

"Pocket."

Kyoko slipped her hand into the pant pocket at her right and found nothing.

"Other pocket," he added, smirking.

She looked up at him darkly before sliding her hand down his side and into his right pocket, being careful to graze his inner leg through the cloth.

A low growl escaped his throat and she grinned as she pulled out his keys. She singled out the key that matched the silver of the doorknob and unlocked the door with a jangle and a click.

Their combined weight against the door caused them both to tumble in as the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. She laughed hysterically as Kijima used his leg to kick the door shut, but her laughs were quickly turned into breathy gasps when he firmly grabbed her butt and leaned up to capture her mouth.

At the beginning of the night, Kyoko had only ever experienced one "kiss", but she was a quick learner and a few turns with Kijima had taught her the basics. Now her tongue was slicking over his, tasting the vodka, the rum, the kahlua, the lime. Experimentally, she ground herself over his ever growing bulge, feeling it grow even harder, if that were possible, and feeling Kijima moan into her mouth.

At that moment, her mind stalled, and she felt herself sober up the tiniest bit. This was happening; this was real. This was also uncharted territory.

_No, no. Stop that. You are here for a reason. This is a mission. You are determined. _Kyoko lifted herself up slightly so her hands could reach Kijima's already half-unbuttoned shirt. She haphazardly undid the buttons and her hands smoothed over his skin, feeling the hard muscle underneath.

She didn't know how he managed to do it so quickly, but a split second later and they were upright, slammed against the door. His hands traced over her hips and up the thin fabric of her dress, his eyes appraising what his fingers touched. He was entrancing, standing there with the moonlight at his back, illuminating his figure through the thin of his undone shirt. His eyes were on fire, a vivid, pale green – a stark contrast to the dark brown she was so used to. His mouth dove into hers, wiping the memory of brown from her mind, and for that, she was thankful.

He reached around his back to wear her hands rested and deftly pinned them over her head, causing her back to arch and her breasts to rise more apparently with her each heaving breath. He leaned down and nuzzled the skin at the edge of her blouse before catching the top button between his teeth and ripping it from the cloth, causing the rest of the buttons to pop out of place as well. His hands slid down and crept into the high-waist pencil skirt her blouse was tucked into, tugging the fabric out to expose her peach pink bra. Her arms fell and she lifted herself away from the door, allowing him to push the top over her shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands crept into his hair as he kissed and licked along the lace, gasping when he skillfully unhooked the clasp and let the strapless bra fall away.

Kijima didn't give her a chance to feel self-conscious. His lips kissed softly around the curve of her breast before wrapping around her hardened nipple, pulling it slightly, then swirling his tongue around the sensitive peak.

"Oh g-god…" she sighed, her fingers twining into his hair frenziedly.

In one fluid motion, his free hand slid down her waist, around her ass, down her thigh and up again to slide her skirt up around her hips. His fingers hooked into the elastic of her panties, which he quickly jerked down her thighs. With modesty out the window, Kyoko shimmied them down her knees and kicked the peach pink underwear from her toes.

Smirking at her willingness, Kijima's lips left her breast and kissed and licked their way up her neck, lavishing certain spots until they glowed red. As his lips moved up, his hand moved down, smoothing across her lower belly. Simultaneously, he gently bit her ear and slid his middle finger into her curls.

Kyoko cried out in surprise and excitement. Her entire body was so alive, so on fire, she could hardly put two thoughts together. All she knew was that this man was touching her in a place that even _she _had never explored, and it was driving her up the wall. Well, the door, to be more accurate.

Kijima's finger slid easily into her folds; she was incredibly wet. He grinned into her ear, "I guess I am effective," he murmured as he slicked her juices along her lips and over her clit; her hips jerked forward and she let out a high-pitched gasp.

Slowly, as he kissed her jaw, he circled her little bud, teasing her, torturing her; and Kyoko, completely lost in rapture, failed to notice Kijima sliding down to his knees in front of her. She whined slightly when his finger left her, but let out a pleased "oh…" when it was replaced by something much softer. She opened her eyes and dared to look down, flushing a furious red at the pure erotic sight of Kijima's tongue sliding along her folds. She lifted her eyes slightly and was startled to see him staring at her, his eyes burning into hers, not letting her look away. His tongue slowed to a tortuous pace as he held her gaze, first dipping into her warmth, then slowly, oh so slowly licking his way up her lips. She cried out and arched her back when his mouth surrounded and sucked her clit, her arms flying up over her head in ecstasy. Her entire lower body was humming loudly and she could feel an inexplicable pressure building with each stroke of his tongue. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her muscles were going into overdrive; it felt as if she was hurtling towards a cliff's edge, she was inches from the precipice-

She flew straight over the edge the moment Kijima's finger entered her. She clamped down on him as her entire body tensed and her feet arched up onto their toes, the muscle strain somehow adding to her pleasure. Wave after wave cascaded down on her, and Kyoko barely registered the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being pulled down.

Kijima stood up and brought his hands back to her hips, raking his fingers down her thighs as he lifted them up, keeping his knee under her so she wouldn't fall. Following his lead, Kyoko eagerly wrapped her legs around him. She felt something smooth and hard pressing at her entrance, and her heart skipped nervously. This was it. He kissed her cheek in reassurance before slowly easing his head into her, little by little, then sliding out and repeating the movement. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he pushed deeper, and she marveled at the friction she'd never felt before.

Then, without warning, Kijima slid out and pushed back in, brushing a spot inside of her that made her thankful that she wasn't relying on her knees at the moment. He repeated the movement, a little harder this time, and she couldn't keep the high-pitched little "ah!" from slipping out of her mouth. Kijima smiled at the blush that colored her cheeks and leaned into her ear, whispering things that made her blush even harder. Her gasps soon became whimpers as he found his rhythm, his thrusts pushing her up against the door, which was starting to rock in its hinges. As he increased his tempo, he hit that spot in her again, causing her to throw her head back in a silent scream.

He smirked into her exposed neck and angled himself so that he was pushing mercilessly into her spot again and again. Kyoko's face knotted in ecstasy and her arms crawled upward, her fingers clawing at the doorframe as her hips bucked instinctively into Kijima's. The door was pounding in its frame and his belt jangled with each thrust; the smell of sex and the sound of flesh on flesh permeating the otherwise still apartment.

They closed the warm space between them again and again, both of them working to their separate points of satisfaction. This was sex. For Kyoko, this was sex of determination and will, sex of necessity. For Kijima, this was sex of conquest and pleasure. This sex had been decided upon less than an hour ago, and yet they both knew that it had to be done.

"fu…_fuck…_oh _god, a-ah GOD, FUCK." _Her head was almost at a right angle and her mouth was bubbling with obscenities Kijima wasn't expecting. Pleasantly surprised and infinitely turned on, he increased his speed. She dug her heels into his back as she felt the heat and pressure pooling in her stomach for a second time, and she couldn't control the high-pitched gasps, cries, and moans that tore from her throat. Kijima held her firmly in place and pounded roughly into her, throwing Kyoko straight over the brink. He groaned as she contracted around him repeatedly, pushing him over the edge as well. Their movements slowed as they rode out each other's orgasms, allowing the waves of pleasure to be replaced by contented relaxation.

Kyoko put a mental checkmark on her list and her eyes fluttered closed as the heavy heat drifted down to blanket her.

* * *

**More Notes: **AW YEAH Kijima swiped her virginity. Why? Because I'm really_ really_ tired of Ren at the moment (and ooey gooey Ren/Kyoko living happily ever after fics), and have been freakishly in love with Kijima since he popped up like 70-something chapters ago. Also, I already wrote chapter 2 a week ago, but the release of 171 kind of completely wrecked it and I have to rewrite and add a ton of stuff in to keep it as...realistic as possible.

**Things to remember:** this is _NOT_ the night of the Dark Moon send-off party, I've never written lemon before so most of this is just me talking out of my ass, I HAVE NOT DECIDED ON A FINAL PAIRING YET, and everything will be explained in later chapters. So chill.

Reviews and critique would be amazingly helpful!


End file.
